deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neopolitan VS Azreal
Description RWBY vs BlazBlue. Those two are two of the most calm, but insane villains in the entire animeverse. Will Neopoliton shatter Azrael? Or will Azrael have another kick under his belt? Interlude KR: Many would ask: What's an evil guy without a phsyco attitude and personality? AK211: Yeah. Considering the fact that those two right here had surpassed the definition of insanity. KR: Neopoltian, The second coming of Kyoka Suigetsu. AK211: And Azrael, The Mad Dog of Sector Seven. He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win A Death Battle. Neopolitan Azrael Tier: '''At least '''Large Planet Level | At least''' Large Planet Level''' Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Name: Azrael Origin: Blazblue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown (many characters question on whether or not Azrael is even human) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Brawler, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Can create "weak points" on his opponent that increase the damage they take and induce fear in his targets, can absorb projectiles of any kind and release his own projectile through it with Growler Field, Minor Spatial Manipulation (Shifted space with sheer strength), Immunity to Time Manipulation. KR: Sector Seven. an organization composed of multiple smaller groups that has existed since before the Great Dark War. They specialize in doing research on magic element and Magic Formula, and mainly focus on using science, as opposed to the World Void Information Controlling Organization who focus mainly on Magic Formula. AK211: But hey, we're not here to talk about this agency. We're here to talk about a member of it. His name is...Azrael. KR: Azrael was a member of Seventh Agency who spent most of his time moving from one battlefield to the next in search of a strong opponent. He was entirely obsessed with using his own raw power to fight, and has never used a weapon. However, due to his super-human strength, he cannot go all out in battle; thus, he had imposed a limiter on himself called Enchant Dragunov. During the Ikaruga War, he gained the nickname "Mad Dog" due to his uncontrollable bloodlust and attacking both friend and foe. Because of this, Kokonoe Mercury created a cell called the cryogenic prison which would put Azrael into a cryostasis, unable to escape. Despite the casualties caused by him in the process, Kokonoe successfully managed to seal Azrael into it. Since that day, Azrael swore to one day hunt Kokonoe down and exact his revenge. AK211: And talking about brute strength! Azrael is considered one of the most powerful powerhouses you would ever see in your life. He's the only character in BlazBlue aside from Naoto Kurogane of course to only use his bare hands in the fight. KR: Azrael's tattoos are called the Enchant Dragunov, which work as limiters to his own powers so he won't take down his opponents easily with his immense strength. Speaking of which, Azrael himself had created several moves with his strength. AK211: First, we got the Stone Slap, where Azrael takes out a stone slap from the ground, uppercutting his enemies. Then we have The Growler Field, where he encases himself in a red aura, before releasing it in the shape of a shock wave at the opponent. KR: Also there's the Phalanx Cannon, where Azrael flings his arm, firing a fire ball at his opponents at high speeds. Finally, there's the Sentinel Dump, where he jumps into the air before slamming his feet into the ground, knocking down his opponents. AK211: But we still didn't into the heavy babe. Like all BlazBlue characters, Azrael posses a Drive, Overdrive and An Astral Heat. KR: Azrael's Astral Heat is called The Terror. It gives him the temporarily ability to put weak spots on the opponent, which suites in case of powerful combos. His Overdrive is called Mind Colosseo, which is an upgraded version of his Drive, only with the exception that it leaves a weak spot on the opponent even if he blocked any of his attacks, and it doesn't disappear unless his Overdrive expire. AK211: Finally, there is the Astral Heat: Patriot Apocalypse. KR: This Astral Heat is performed where Azrael punches the ground with his leading fist, sending a burst of spiraling flame that knocks the opponent unconscious, as Azrael proceeds to lift a chunk of the earth that they are lying on out of the ground. He then punches the earth chunk while it's descending, causing it to burst into a pillar of fire. AK211: Damn! He's sure is unstoppable! KR: Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not true. His love for battle makes him limit his powers as much as possible in order for the fight to be more longer. Also, there is a scar on his right arm, which is considered a weak spot as it was shown that it was the only spot where Iron Tager could only hurt him. AK211: But still, that's a small price for being Azrael. KR: A small prize for being the Mad Dog. "Patriot...APOCALYPSE!" Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time for a Death Battle! Death Battle "Damn you Kokonoe!" Azrael said in his prison. Following his battle against Jin and Trinity, He was sent to the prison again. He was so frustrated. He wanted to take down Kokonoe and rip her to shreds. Suddenly, he saw a blinding light in front of him. And before he knew it, he disappeared from his cell. Renment Neo had just landed from her flight in the air after Ruby opened her umbrella tossing her in the air. She sighed and gritted her teeth. She will kick her ass the next time she sees her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as someone fell from the sky in front of her. She blinked in surprise as the figure rose up to reveal himself to be a muscular man with blue hair and a well toned body. Neo blushed at this. She didn't know but it was the first time she saw a man like that. Azrael shook his head and groaned in pain. He opened his eyes to see himself in a forest and the first sight he laid his eyes on was a beautiful ice cream-haired light skinned beauty with heterochroma eyes. But knowing who's Azrael, he didn't care about this. Azrael cracked his knuckles and grinned, snapping Neo out of her daydreaming. "You look strong. How about a fight?" Azrael asked making Neo taken back by this, before smiling and bowing to Azrael, and maintained her fighting stance. "Your gonna make a good fight, girl!" Azrael yelled. 'FIGHT!'__FORCETOC__ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year